


helping is caring

by obliviate1d



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, and a little smut, and minho is sassy, apparently someone bitched at me for giving them spoilers, basically a different ending on what happened on chapter 55, bc everybody hates that chapter, but its not newt, i cant tag, i love this, its angsty though, so i made a happy one!, so yeah basically this contains MAJOR SPOILER, sort of spoilers, thomas helped newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obliviate1d/pseuds/obliviate1d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kill me or I’ll kill you. Kill me! Do it!”</p><p>“Newt...”</p><p>“Do it before I become one of them!”</p><p>“I—“</p><p>“KILL ME!” And then Newt’s eyes cleared, as if he’d gained one last trembling gasp of sanity, and his voice softened. “Please, Tommy. Please.”</p><p>And that was when Thomas snapped into reality, he can’t kill Newt. With his heart pounding loudly in his ear, Thomas kissed him.</p><p> </p><p>OR</p><p>Thomas never pulled the trigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	helping is caring

**Author's Note:**

> so basically some part of this work belongs to JD and i just typed some of them and changed it and made a newtmas out of it. and pls comment below i honestly love all my readers.
> 
> this work was heavily updated, so i had to repost it :-)

“Just come with me,” Thomas begged. “I’ll tie you up if it makes you feel better.”

Newt’s face suddenly hardened into anger and his words shot out in rage. “Just shut up, you shuck traitor! Didn’t you read my note? You can’t do one last, lousy thing for me? Gotta be the hero, like always? I hate you, I always hated you!”

 _He doesn’t mean it_ , Thomas told himself firmly. But they were just words. “Newt…”

Then Newt insulted him again. And it _hurts_. It hurt more than any Launchers or gun bullet he ever had the misfortune of feeling. Lawrence wanted to end Newt. Thomas stopped him. Then Newt said it again.

“I hate you, Tommy.” He was only a few feet away and Thomas took a step backward, his hurt over Newt turning to fear. “I hate you I hate you I hate you!” Newt screamed and rushed forward. An arc of Launcher lightning shot from the van, but it missed him. Thomas had frozen in place, and Newt tackled him to the ground. He struggled to fill his lungs as his friend climbed on top of him and pinned him down.

“I should rip your eyes out,” Newt said, spraying Thomas with spit. “Teach you a lesson in stupidity. Why’d you come over here? You expected a bloody hug? Huh? A nice sit-down to talk about the good times in the Glade?”

Thomas shook his head, gripped by terror.

And then Newt told him why he got his limp. “Alby found me and dragged me back to the Glade right before the Doors closed. I hated the place, Tommy. I hated every second of every day. And it was all… your… _fault!”_

Newt suddenly twisted around and grabbed Thomas by the hand holding the gun. He yanked it toward himself, forcing it up until the end of the pistol was pressed against his own forehead. “Now make amends! Kill me before I become one of those cannibal monsters! Kill me! I trusted _you_ with the note! No one else. Now do it!”

Thomas tried to pull his hands away, but Newt was too strong. “I can’t, Newt, I can’t.”

“Make amends! Repent for what you did!” The words tore out of him, his whole body trembling. Then his voice dropped to an urgent, harsh whisper. “Kill me, you shuck coward. Prove you can do the right thing. Put me out of my misery.”

The words horrified Thomas. “Newt, maybe we can—“

“Shut up! Just shut up! I trusted you! Now do it!”

“I can’t.”

“Do it!”

“I can’t!” How could Newt ask him to do something like this? How could he possibly kill one of his best friends?

“Kill me or I’ll kill you. Kill me! Do it!”

“Newt...”

“Do it before I become one of them!”

“I—“

“KILL ME!” And then Newt’s eyes cleared, as if he’d gained one last trembling gasp of sanity, and his voice softened. “Please, Tommy. Please.”

And that was when Thomas snapped into reality, _he can’t kill Newt._ With his heart pounding loudly in his ear, Thomas kissed him. It was a teeth crashing, forceful, desperate kiss. And it was over as soon as it started. The gun that was originally on Newt’s forehead, dropped flatly and safely between their chests.

“I can’t do it, you shuck face!” Thomas said, his voice a little shakier than he’d liked. “I can’t do it.” He repeated. And Newt was just staring at him, eyes full with shock and, maybe, disappontment. “You _know_ I can’t do it.”

“No, I know you can’t. You’re a bloody coward. Leaving me here to rot and turn around to be the hero.” And with that Newt walked away, his limp seemed to get worse. But even with the air buzzing loudly, Thomas swore he’d heard Newt say, “Goodbye, Tommy.”

And when Newt was far enough, his feature blurry enough, Lawrence telling him to get in the damn car, Thomas ran and ran and ran towards Newt. Thomas won’t let him leave, not this time. Thomas grabbed his wrist, a little rougher than necessary, and pulled him into a hug. “Don’t leave, Newt. Please.” he whispered as his hand moved to place it to Newt’s hair. “I can’t let you go. Not this time. Come with me. Come with us.” Newt stilled in Thomas’s arms. His hands balled into fists between his sides. But Thomas wasn’t giving up. He lowered his head so now it was resting tiredly on Newt’s right shoulder. “I need you to come with me, Newt. Please. I’ll tie you up if I have to. Just come with me.” Thomas was begging now, and he _felt_ Newt slightly relaxing in Thomas’s arms. “Come with me, and I promise you, we’ll find the cure. I promise we’ll be all fine.”

It was silent for a few minutes, and Thomas was sure that both of them realized that he was crying on Newt’s shoulder.

Thomas barely heard the word “Okay” coming out of Newt’s mouth, but now definitely sure that Newt was hugging him back.

They stayed like that.

\-----

“Teresa!” Thomas screamed, an unearthly sound that somehow rose above everything else despite the loud noise from the whole building falling apart. He scrambled toward her. Blood streaked her face, her arm looked crushed. He shouted her name again, and in his mind he saw Chuck, falling to the ground, covered in blood, and Newt, _oh, Newt_. Despite everything that went on, Thomas scanned through the wrecked room and spotted Newt, running toward the Flat Trans.

Two of the closest friends he’d ever had. Teresa and Chuck. And WICKED had taken them away from him.

“I’m so sorry,” Thomas whispered to her, knowing she couldn’t hear. “I’m so sorry.”

Her mouth moved, working to speak, and he leaned in to make out what she was trying to say.

“Me ... too,” she whispered. “I only ever ... cared for...”

And then Thomas felt arms dragged him to his feet, yanked away from her. He didn’t have the energy or will to fight it.

Teresa was gone.

And suddenly, the back wall of the storage room exploded, falling to the ground in pieves, flames licking through the open spaces, and the remainder of the ceiling above it began to collapse. It gave him absolute no time to grief. Every last inch of the building was coming down once and for all. Then he felt Newt, Minho, and Brenda beside him. They reached for the door to the maintenance room, squeezed inside just in time to see Gally disappear through the Flat Trans. Everyone else was already gone.

If they didn’t make it through the Flat Trans in literal seconds, they’d be dead. The sounds of things crashing and crumbling got closer and impossibly louder. When Thomas refused to look, Newt’s hand guided up to meet Thomas’s.

And together, they jumped through into the icy gray wall.

\----

The new place he stood up on looked healthy. And fresh. And _breath taking_. He almost feel sorry for all the ones that are still out there. The ones that didn’t make it here. Minho stood up and already went down the small hill to join and lead the crowds. Newt was still holding his hand, Thomas realized. He felt his cheek reddened.

“So, a new start, then?” Newt broke the silence. They ended up sitting right from where they stood.

“What, you don’t like it?” Thomas turned his head and can’t help but broke into a smile. Because Newt’s face was lightened up by the sun, the real sun, and he looked _beautiful_. Thomas felt his stomach turned into knots, and the feeling felt so familiar, yet so strange.

“Nah, it’s a bit fancy for my taste.” Newt lowered himself to lay down on the grass and put his hands under his head for comfort. “Not that I’m complaining, though.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

It was a beautiful thing to look at. The sun, warm enough to warm them up. And Newt.

And that reminded him of something, Newt still has the Flare. Even though all the new population Ava Paige had sent here, Newt still has the virus. It won’t affect any of us, but Newt would still turn into a Crank and surely went past through the Gone. And there would be nothing for Thomas to do, but kill him.

Thomas’s heart fell once again.

Newt obviously felt the tension Thomas felt, because he rose to sit up, worry clearly written on Newt’s expression. “Tommy, are you okay?”

Thomas didn’t know what to say. They just finally felt _peace_. After all they’d been through, the Maze, all the Trials, deaths, Grievers, after all of it, they deserve peace. And Thomas won’t take it from Newt. “I’m fine. Just thinkin’”

“Well, whatever your slint head is thinking, spill.” Newt said in a tone that definitely meant serious. But can they actually discuss it? Shuck it. Can Thomas even put it in words? Knowing that he probably would just blurt it out in the most unpleasant way, Thomas settled for,

“You still got the Flare, Newt.”

The silence nearly made Thomas collapse, but then he heard the familiar snicker Newt always used when he was teasing Thomas. “Gee, Tommy. Next time I forgot how many toes I have, make sure I have you to count them.”

But Newt was the only one laughing. Because Thomas was dead serious now. He won’t even take a chance of losing Newt again. “I’m serious, Newt. One day, who knows how long or short it’d take, you will lose control of yourself. And there’s nothing we could do, but to kill you.” Thomas paused and eyed Newt who was not smiling anymore. “I can’t go through that again.”

“Who said you have to?” Thomas’s ear perked up. It wasn’t Newt’s voice. It was Brenda’s. He looked up, Newt turned around, to see Brenda holding a small vial with a red liquid inside.

“What do you mean, I don’t have to?” Thomas asked with hope slowly filling up his heart. When he and Newt shared a glance, Newt had the same expression as him.

_Could it possibly be?_

“This, Thomas, Newt. This is the Cure.”

\----

It took a lot of convincing that it wasn’t a trap WICKED set up for us, and eventually, they all agreed that Newt should take the Cure.

“How do you know that it won’t kill him?” Minho asked, distrust showing on his eyes. They were sitting under the big tree few miles away from the crowd. Next to Minho was Thomas, then Newt, Gally and finally, Brenda.

“I know, because I was there when Ava Paige tested it on a Crank. His name is Sebastian. He was just a few nights away to past the Gone. And it worked. The Cure healed him.” She said with confidence. But apparently, like always, Minho wasn’t satisfied.

“Then why didn’t you spread it for other Cranks sooner?”

“Because we didn’t know if it was stable yet.” She answered, taking a bite from her apple. "All we needed left was Thomas’s brain. To complete the blueprint. And this place? This was all part of the plan.” And then Brenda stood up, wiping the dirt on her pants. She pointed to an old, seemingly wrecked building close to the Flat Trans. Big enough to know that it was once a factory. “That building over there, was already connected WICKED’s factory. We already planned that once we finish the blueprint with the help of your killzone, our factory will start producing the Cure immediately, shipping it worldwide.” She finished and turn around, facing the now confused boys.

“Well how many is ‘we’ and ‘our’? Because some of your people either clearly didn’t know or they are all great pretenders.” Thomas found himself talking.

“No, some of them was oblivious to the plan. And we tend to keep it that way. But now seeing as our headquarters are nothing but pieces, I’m pretty sure 15% of the human population are dead.” She shrugged as if it didn’t bother her at all. “Well, I’m going to go to sleep. The Cabins that we set here are _super_ nice.” And with that Brenda turned around once again and left the boys before stopping and said, “Newt, take the damn Cure and get better.”

\----

When Newt woke up, Thomas sat up and put his hand on Newt’s forehead.

“What the bloody shuck are you doing, Tommy?” Newt groaned, his voice was so raspy from his concussion. Newt ended up taking the Cure, and fainted. Which scared the hell out of Thomas and Minho. They all just hope that the Cure would work.

“I’m taking care of you, Newt. That’s what I’m doing.” Thomas pulled the sheet out of him and got up to check on the medicine drawer close to the bathroom. After scrambling words he didn’t recognize, he finally settled on a blue bottle with _For Headaches and Fever_ written on it. He took one of the pills and grabbed the water that Thomas already set up before and handed it to Newt.

“Did you sleep here? How long was I out?” Newt rushed despite the medicine that he just took.

“Hey, slow down when you talk, will you. And yes I did sleep here. Brenda gave us the biggest cabin there is around. You were out for…” He checked the digital clock on his bedside table. “Exactly fifteen hours.”

Newt responded with a simple hum. The drugs was probably already kicked in.

“I haven’t slept a wink during those fifteen hours.” Thomas sighed, running his hand through his face. It’s a habit. “Wanted to be here when you woke up.” Another silence. And Thomas decided that all the things he wanted to talk about could wait until he woke up later.

But Newt had different ideas.

“So we never get to talk about that kiss.” Newt put his right hand on his head for support, and his left hand tracing lines along Thomas’s chest. Newt felt Thomas’s heart drumming on his slender fingers. He got him.

“You remembered?”

“Of course I did, you shuck face.” Newt slapped his hand on Thomas’s chest lightly. Smiling wide. And then it was replaced with a not-so-frown. “Best thing you ever did to me.”

“Why?” Thomas’s heart was surely hearable throughout the entire Paradise. He had never felt this way before, the kind of nausea that felt pleasantly good, the way he suddenly needed air so bad.

“Because you saved me, Tommy. That’s what you bloody did.” Newt’s arm that was in his head flopped out and suddenly there were lips on Thomas’s mouth. It happened so fast and Thomas’s heart beat impossibly faster. And on reflex, Thomas’s hands were on Newt’s hips, guiding him up so Newt could lay on top of him. The kiss finally got deeper and faster, hands travelling on every skin they could get. Then their shirts were off, and when their bare chest touched, oh, it sent sparks through Thomas’s spine.

“God, I want you, Newt.” Thomas whispered, leaned up on his elbows to kiss Newt’s neck. He threw his head to the side, giving Thomas better access. Thomas kissed and licked and sucked. Moved up to Newt’s jawline, then his earlobe. Newt responded to all his kiss by grinding his crotch in a slow up and down motion that sent both of them moaning. Newt did it again and Thomas was _so_ close to release, but he held it so this could last longer. And Thomas flipped them so he was now on top. He kissed Newt’s chest and down his stomach all the way down until the top of his waistband. Thomas didn’t think when he tugged and pulled down Newt’s boxers. And Newt was not complaining.

Newt’s cock was already wet with the help of his precum. And the view was breath taking. Thomas had to pushed himself up and stared. It was creepy, but he laid down to kiss Newt again. This time slower. “Oh, God, Newt. I want you so bad.”

Newt then pulled Thomas down again and kissed him hard. When Newt pulled off, with Thomas’s bottom lip between Newt’s mouth, Newt said, “Take me, Tommy.”

\----

The next time Thomas woke up, Newt was on the same position as the night before, hand tucked under his head, except he was naked. And Thomas liked this way better. Newt had a sloppy smile plastered on his face, and Thomas didn’t realize he was matching his smile.

The first thing Newt said that morning was, “I never actually hated you.”


End file.
